Une vérité à 5000 yens
by Black666
Summary: Pour résumer, tout était évidemment la faute de Ryuu. Quand on ne veut pas de réponses qui dérangent, on ne pose pas de questions stupides.


_Et bien me revoilà !_

 _Oui je multiship sans aucun problème sur Binan Koukou (quoiqu'en vrai, c'est toujours le même ship, juste différetes déclinaisons)  
_

 _Cet OS comme l'autre a été écrit pendant une Nuit du Fof, sur le thème "Evidence"._

 _Le En/Ryuu/Yumoto est hinté, j'avoue._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

En ne comprenait parfois absolument pas ses amis. Déjà en tant normal, leurs différences rendaient la cohésion du groupe compliquée et les compromis nécessaires et En, dans sa paresse infinie, rechignait à l'effort. Puis il y avait eu toute cette affaire de guerriers interstellaires, ils étaient devenus des Magical Boy et le terme lui coûtait, même si comme beaucoup il avait adoré Sailor Moon étant plus jeune. Toujours est-il que ça n'avait pas simplifié leurs dynamiques, loin de là.

Non pas que l'esprit d'En était tourné vers des préoccupations d'ordre cosmique pour l'heure, bien que compter sur des élèves aussi différents que le jour et la nuit pour protéger l'univers relevât de l'utopie, voire de l'inconscience. Non, présentement, la confusion entre lui et le reste du groupe concernait un sujet bien plus banal.

Tout était la faute de Ryuu. Au cours d'une de leurs après-midi habituelles dans la salle du club, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, avait suggéré un jeu. Un jeu tout bête, commun, presque infantile : un action ou vérité.

Yumoto avait immédiatement sauté sur ses pieds en poussant un cri d'excitation, délaissant le wombat qui avait été plus qu'heureux de ce répit inespéré et en avait profité pour se carapater le plus loin possible. Le jeune garçon s'était ensuite employé à convaincre ses camarades que la proposition laissait dubitatifs. Finalement, avec un haussement d'épaules, Atsushi avait soupiré "Pourquoi pas" et la partie avait débuté.

De défis en confessions, le jeu était devenu plus ardu, et une atmosphère nouvelle s'était installée entre les cinq amis. Jusqu'à ce que Io, ce vil mécréant, ne s'adresse à lui.

"En-chan, action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité."

"S'il devait se passer quelque chose avec l'un d'entre nous, qui choisirais tu ?"

"Ryuu."

La réponse avait été une évidence. Atsushi était comme un frère, Io ne s'intéressait qu'à l'argent et Yumoto n'était probablement pas légal. Ryuu au contraire, avec sa crinière de cheveux roses et ses grands yeux noisettes, qui lui faisaient un visage presque féminin, représentait une cible de choix. Le garçon était joli, élégant, et si l'on devait en croire la rumeur, il savait y faire dans les choses de l'amour. Oui, plus En y réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait choisi personne d'autre.

Non pas qu'il espérât que quoique ce soit se produise. Mais la question lui avait été posée, et il avait fallu y répondre. C'était après tout le principe du jeu, rien de plus.

Il ne s'expliquait donc pas la réaction de Ryuu. Celui-ci s'était brusquement levé, le visage de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et avait purement et simplement fui la pièce sans aucune autre forme de procès. Demeurés derrière, Io et Atsushi avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à lui faire des réflexions hasardeuses, sourires narquois aux lèvres, tandis que Yumoto, qui n'avait sans doute pas percuté ce que la question sous-tendait, fixait la porte fermée avec étonnement.

En ne comprenait pas ses amis. C'était eux qui avaient insisté pour jouer, Ryuu en était même l'instigateur, pourquoi cette simple réponse évidente avait-elle provoqué un tel tollé ? Il se renfrogna et poursuivit sa route jusqu'aux bains Kurotamayu. Quand on ne voulait pas entendre de choses qui dérangent, on évitait de poser des questions débiles. Fin de l'histoire.

Le vestiaire était vide quand il arriva aux bains, et il décida qu'il ferait tout autant mieux d'attendre les autres dans l'eau chaude. Il se déshabilla, couvrit sa taille d'une serviette, et passa dans la salle des bassins. Il s'installa sur l'un des petits tabourets et commença à se laver, quand un mouvement en fond attira son attention.

"Qui est là ?" lança-t-il, son poignet se relevant par réflexe au cas où le visiteur serait un monstre qui requerrait l'usage de ses pouvoirs.

Le bruit d'une chute suivi d'un juron étouffé lui répondit. Les sourcils froncés, En se leva et s'approcha de la source d'agitation. Derrière l'espace de douche, il découvrit Ryuu, allongé par terre, les doigts serrés autour de la serviette qui lui recouvrait l'entrejambe.

"Ryuu-chan ?"

"En !"

Le garçon paraissait ne plus savoir où se mettre, ce qui amusa considérablement En.

"Besoin d'aide pour te relever ?" lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Ryuu secoua la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

"N-Non ça va aller…"

Il ne parut pourtant pas esquisser de mouvement pour se mettre debout, aussi le blond s'agenouilla-t-il à ses côtés. Ryuu baissa aussitôt les yeux et En soupira.

"Ryuu, est-ce que c'est à cause de ce stupide jeu ? Je suis désolé si je t'ai gêné, ce n'était pas mon intention. Io m'a simplement posé une question, et la réponse m'a semblé une évidence. Je te dirais bien que c'est un compliment, mais j'ai peur que tu prenne ça pour du harcèlement sexuel."

Le plus jeune garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol et à bout de patience, En lui saisit doucement le menton à deux doigts pour lui relever le visage.

"Tu comptes ne plus jamais me parler ou me regarder en face ? Simplement pour ça ? C'est tout ce qu'il aura fallu au grand Ryuu pour se draper dans sa dignité effarouchée ? S'il te plait, présente moi la personne qui a un jour décidé que tu étais un joli coeur, j'ai deux mots à lui dire."

Ryuu lui lança une oeillade assassine, et dégagea son menton de la prise d'En avec une moue boudeuse. Le plus âgé se mit à rire, se demandant comment on pouvait ne pas être attendri devant un visage aussi mignon. Notant son hilarité, l'autre garçon lui frappa l'épaule et se détourna de lui.

"Je ne suis pas gêné !" asséna-t-il en croisant les bras.

"Intrigué alors ?" répliqua En qui décidément s'amusait beaucoup trop de la situation. "Ce petit jeu t'a donné des idées ?"

Il s'était préparé à une réplique cinglante, peut-être à un nouveau coup, mais certainement pas à ce que Ryuu rougisse de plus belle. Son visage arborait à présent la même couleur que le costume de Yumoto, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Interloqué, En se rapprocha de lui pour l'observer plus attentivement.

"Aurais-je visé juste ?" demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Tais toi !" s'écria Ryuu en lui faisant de nouveau face. "Je sais que c'est gênant, pas besoin d'en rajouter ! S'il te plait, retourne te laver et n'en parlons plus d'accord ?"

En cependant, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et regarda son ami.

"Tu n'as pas à être gêné Ryuu. C'est normal de se poser des questions à nos âges. Tu n'avais sans doute jamais envisagé cette possibilité et le jeu t'y a forcé. Rien de bien méchant."

"Tu n'es pas dégoûté ?"

"Dégoûté de quoi ? Qu'un jeune homme fort attirant soit intrigué par le fait de m'embrasser ? Non, je dois avouer qu'au rayon des choses qui me dégoûtent, ceci n'atteint même pas le top 10."

Ryuu semblait rassuré et son visage se détendit un peu. En lui tapota doucement la jambe.

"Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Qu'une réponse, aussi évidente soit-elle. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre nous. Ou que tu en aies même envie."

"J'en ai envie." Laissa échapper le plus jeune, le regard à nouveau baissé.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire perdre sa nonchalance à En. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son ami, éberlué.

"Quoi ?"

"Depuis cet après-midi, j'avoue que je suis curieux. Je me demande en quoi c'est différent d'avec une fille."

Bien, En ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça. Il hésita quelques instants, avalant lentement sa salive, puis finit par murmurer :

"Tu… Tu veux essayer ?"

"Hein ?!" s'exclama Ryuu en relevant brusquement la tête, une expression de complète surprise sur le visage. "Vraiment ? Tu serais d'accord ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" répondit En avec un haussement d'épaules.

"… Okay."

En posa sa main à la base de la nuque du plus jeune et l'attira à lui, suffisamment lentement pour lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Ryuu paraissait résolu toutefois, et le blond finit par clore l'espace entre eux pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser commença maladroitement, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et Ryuu manqua de le mordre à plusieurs reprises, puis ils trouvèrent leurs marques et il se fit alors bien plus passionné, les mains de Ryuu fourrageant dans ses cheveux tandis qu'En essayait de le coller le plus possible contre lui.

Il fut surpris de constater que comme la réponse tout à l'heure, ce baiser semblait être une évidence.

Ils ne séparèrent que pour reprendre brièvement leurs souffles, replongeant sur la bouche de l'autre presque immédiatement. Jugeant leur position peu confortable, En prit la résolution de coucher Ryuu au sol et s'allongea pratiquement sur lui pour poursuivre leur embrassade. Il n'aurait su dire jusqu'où cette folie les aurait amené si un raclement de gorge derrière eux ne les avait pas interrompus. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre lentement, presque au ralenti, et aperçurent les trois autres qui les fixaient avec de grands yeux.

C'est alors seulement qu'En réalisa dans quelle configuration ils se trouvaient. L'un sur l'autre à moitié nus, à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Io fut le premier à se ressaisir. Avec un sourire narquois, il se tourna vers Atsushi et tendit la main.

"Ça fera 2000 yens."

En ferma les yeux, retenant à grand peine un long soupir. Ils n'auraient pu choisir pire moment, il se sentait aucunement l'envie d'affronter leurs amis quand tout son esprit était tourné vers Ryuu, vers ses lèvres et potentiellement vers ce que sa mini serviette dissimulait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses semblait partager son sentiment tandis qu'il se penchait vers lui pour lui murmurer sensuellement au creux de l'oreille :

"On reste ici ? Ou on va ailleurs ?"

En sourit.

"Pour faire quoi ?" damnda-t-il à voix basse.

"J'ai d'autres questions qui demandent des réponses évidentes." Répondit Ryuu, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

En se mit debout en un temps record et lui agrippa le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Yumoto leur emboîta le pas en criant :

"Hey, où vous allez ?! Yufuin-senpai ! Zaou-senpai !"

Ryuu s'arrêta un instant.

"On va euh… continuer le jeu de tout à l'heure. Tu te souviens ? C'était amusant non ?"

"Moi aussi je veux jouer !" s'exclama le jeune blond. "Je peux jouer avec vous ? Allez dites-oui ! Ça avait l'air trop bien ce que vous faisiez !"

L'étincelle de lubricité dans les yeux de Ryuu n'échappa pas à En et ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Finalement, le plus jeune des deux se tourna vers Yamoto et lui tapota la tête.

"Peut-être une autre fois d'accord ? Yufuin-enpai sera ravi de t'apprendre à bien jouer. Mais pour l'instant c'est mon tour."

Yumoto hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et les deux autres disparurent sans demander leur reste.

Io se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Atsushi.

"5000 yens qu'ils s'envoient en l'air dans les vestiaires. Ils n'auront jamais la patience d'attendre d'être chez eux."

Atsushi rit légèrement.

"Tenu."

"PAS DANS LES VESTIAIRES !" gronda la voix de Gora quelques minutes plus tard.

Le jeune homme à lunettes jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et rit de nouveau en voyant Ryuu et En se précipiter au dehors en se tenant la main, poursuivi par un Gora brandissant sa hache.

Ça aussi c'était une évidence.

* * *

 _J'adore ce manga. Non vraiment, je l'aime, c'est du bain béni pour la yaoiste/férue d'anime Magical Girls que je suis.  
_  
 _Et y a vraiment pas assez de fics, c'est déprimant._

 _En/Yumoto/Ryuu en force \o\_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Black._


End file.
